


The Vigilantes

by Mysticwolfart



Category: BnHA, Boku no Hero Academia, My Hero Academia
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-22
Updated: 2019-05-10
Packaged: 2020-01-24 00:04:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18559852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mysticwolfart/pseuds/Mysticwolfart
Summary: What happens when Hizashi Yamada discovers an interesting fact about his schoolmate Shota Aizawa?Answer is he accidentally starts a band with the angry and reluctant teenager along with two of their other friends.





	1. Music

(The Vigilantes is the name of the band btw This is my first go at posting on here and not to mention I haven’t really written anything in a while much less written anything about My Hero Academia. So I hope you enjoy. I’d love feedback if you guys got any and I hope to post at least twice a week since these chapters are pretty short.

I don’t know how many chapters this story will because I’m kinda writing it as I go)

 

 

Hizashi didn’t understand why his feet had brought him this way. Normally he would cut through the alleys to get to the local market. It was faster and he loved to “parkour” his way there. But for some reason, he hadn’t taken his normal route settling for the bland regular path. A path that just so happened to pass by his schoolmate's house.

‘I wonder what Shota does when he’s not at school.’

He thought to himself like he did every day. His friend, or he assumed his friend, was always so quiet and seemed like he would fall asleep any moment. Though, unlike his appearance showed he was a diligent and respectful student training hard like the rest of them while still looking like he hadn’t slept in ten years.

As he reached Shota’s house on the path to the store he began to hear the light strumming of a guitar. Focusing on the tune as it got louder he tried to see where it was coming from and what song it was. Then he heard a soft voice singing.

“I’ll slip away… into the sound… the ghost of you… is close to me… I’m inside out… you’re underneath…”

(https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=bSkJkbwPcW0 << The sounds of what Aizawa’s strumming to)

Smirking as he recognized the song, he began to follow the sound hoping to see who was singing and compliment them.

He had to admit he was surprised to see that the sound was coming from Shota’s house.

Was Shota singing? No... he couldn’t be, he didn’t seem like the type. Whenever he had offered for the fellow student to listen to some of his music he had always declined stating he didn’t care much for music.

However, it wouldn’t hurt to check and even say hi if it was his friend. Hopefully it wasn’t a sibling or something or he had the wrong house altogether.

Taking a step onto the Aizawa property he continued following the sound until he came around the garage and to the backyard where Aizawa was sitting on a tire swing strumming an old acoustic guitar.

The teen didn’t seem to recognize and see Hizashi as he continued his approach, more focused on his strumming and quiet singing than his surroundings. Which was very unnatural, he always seemed to be jumpy and aware of who and what he was around at all times during school. Here strumming his guitar he seemed loose and relaxed as if he felt comfortable for once.

He was able to stand next to Shota waiting and listening as Shota continued to be unaware of his presence finishing the song before sighing and finally realizing that someone was right next to him. Jumping and pulling himself out of the tire swing almost dropping his guitar he screeched.

“Hizashi! What the fuck?!” He looked like he was ready to swing and sacrifice his guitar to smash it overtop his head. Though, Hizashi guessed that if it had been someone he didn’t know he would have destroyed both the guitar and the person’s face along with it.

“Hey Shota! Nice singing! I didn’t know you played guitar you in a band?!”

He pressed questions wanting to get as much information about his friend's secret hobby as he could.

Shota groaned and put his guitar down setting it against the tree. Looking around he asked bluntly ignoring Hizashi’s questions and asking his own. “How did you know where I live and why are you on my families property?”

As the black haired teen crossed his arms Hizashi felt his face heat up. How could he explain he had become so curious about his secretive friend he followed him home. It was for a good cause he had rationalized, the teen had always looked so tired and on edge that he had assumed his parents might have been abusive towards him. It had turned out to be the opposite, his parents were quite nice from what he had seen of them.

“Well uhhhh…..” Hizashi rubbed the back of his neck. “It’s just…..” Finally, he figured out an excuse. “My apartment complex isn’t too far from here so I walk this way to go home from school and saw you. And I’m here because I heard you singing and wanted to cheer you on!” He added some flair to his last sentence.

With a grunt, Shota seemed satisfied with the blonde's response. “Logical I guess.” He snuck a look to his guitar then looked back at Hizashi with a deadpan face. “Just don’t go telling everyone about this. I don’t want people asking me to sing or play a song. And I definitely don't want them thinking I’m in a band.” He pointed at Hizashi adding a threatening frown to his expression making it clear he didn’t want him to go blab his mouth like he normally did.

“Alright alright! I won’t tell anyone!” He whipped his hands in the air as if he was surrendering.

“But I didn’t know you liked Twenty-One Pilots. I thought you said you hated music.” The blonde put his hands on his hips and pouted slightly.

Getting rolling eyes and a grumble in response he heard Shota say. “You really can’t hear anything can you? I guess I should expect that from someone with a voice quirk. I said I didn’t like listening to most music.... I’m picky….” He added at the end pulling at his long black sleeved shirt.

“Soooo edgy music right?” Hizashi concluded with a chuckle.

He received an angered snort this time. “It’s not edgy!” He huffed grabbing his guitar and hurrying to the screen door which led to the back of his house.

“Come on Sho I didn’t mean it I was just pickin!” He called after him but was stopped as Shota slammed the door in his face.

Sighing he looked to his phone to see the time and then started back around the house. Perhaps he shouldn’t have bothered his friend especially about this secretive hobby of his. Either way, it was too late now and he had to hurry to the store to grab some things before it got too dark and it closed.

Hovering over a name in his contacts he contemplated on his thought before finally giving in and moving his thumbs quickly over his screen texting something and sending it off with a ‘swoosh’ sound.


	2. Sounds of Silence

Shota grumbled as he trudged up to his room avoiding his parents who had turned to see him enter the house angrily.

 

Entering his room, which was very dark due to his lights being off and his curtains closed blocking any sunlight into his room, he placed his guitar down with what other musical devices he had collected. Then he turned to his bed grabbing his laptop and wrapping himself up in his yellow fluffy banana cat blanket. Hopefully looking at videos of cats would ease his frustration at Hizashi.

 

“I don’t understand why he just feels like he can casually stroll into my backyard thinking we’re friends. We’re not!”

  
He angrilly slapped his fingers on the keyboard typing  _ funny cat videos _ into the search bar.

“I tolerate him! We don’t hang out! We don’t do anything together! He’s a nuisance!”

 

He had thought the cold shoulder and blunt answers he had given the blonde would have pushed him away at first contact like everyone else in his life had, but for some reason it had only egged him on to chat and hang out with him. What probably had made it worse was when he had agreed to the hero name Hizashi had given him.

 

Sighing he grumbled thinking about it more. That was what probably had made the teen believe they were friends. It was just because he didn’t care! He didn’t want people to know him, he would have rather not have a name. Though he couldn’t help but take Hizashi’s name choice. He would have continued to pester him with names until he finally choose one, and to be completely honest he didn’t really mind the name. It was…. suitable.

 

Suddenly the sound of a cat on a piano broke his train of thought and a creepy amused smile replaced his furrowed brows and slightly pouting lips. Many cat videos followed after that before he looked over and saw that he had been on the computer for two hours watching cats. His clock read 9:00pm. Groaning he got out of his warm and slightly sweaty blanket and made his way to the bathroom to shower before he started on his homework for the next day. He always felt productive once it was pitch dark outside to complement his dark room.

 

\--------

 

After showering the teen threw on a baggy gray sweatshirt and black sweatpants before sitting at his desk and switching on his lamp. He then pulled up his computer once more and switched it to a blank document as well as grabbing his textbook.

 

As he worked through the different subjects of his homework he found himself getting stuck per usual on English. It was always confusing, and he could never wrap his head around it. So many sounds and syllables that didn’t make sense.

 

He sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose before rubbing the side of his temples. This was the one subject he was glad that Hizashi sat next to him. Surprisingly the teen was very good at English even expressing multiple times he would like to teach it in his off time from being a hero. Whenever Shota was having issues the blonde would always spot it and help him out.

 

It wasn’t that listening and understanding what he heard was hard, as he had sung several english songs enjoying what they said or how they sounded. It was the reading and grammar part that stressed him out. So many extra things that made no sense.

 

He heard a light knock at his door and his mother’s soft voice. “Shota sweetie it’s time to go to bed.” His mother reminded him as she did every night when they had finally realized how late he stayed up working on things, oblivious of time. He looked at his clock surprised that time had passed so quickly while working on his homework. If he pushed a little more he would be done at midnight, but he would definitely pay for it in the morning. He thought to himself quickly, if there were no complications he could probably finish it during lunch and if usual Hizashi sat with him like he did every day he could probably get a little help. As much as he didn’t want to confess to the person he didn’t want to be friends with that he needed help, he wanted to get this homework done and out of his hair.

 

Running his hands through his hair he finally rationalized with himself deciding it was the best solution and slammed his laptop shut and stuffed his homework into his school bag.

 

Then he flopped on his bed and rolled himself up into a burrito before laying his head on his pillow and passing out.

 

\--------

 

His eyes shot open as his alarm clock blared angrily at him going on as if he had slept through a good portion of it.

 

The benefits of his blanket burrito were warmth, comfort, and the ability to block out noises to a good degree. Bad part; he sometimes slept through his alarm and would have to skip breakfast and grab a juice pack instead.

 

Slamming his hand on his alarm clock he quickly burst out of his blankets seeing that he was already ten minutes behind schedule.

 

Hurriedly he threw on his uniform shoved some toast in his mouth that his mother, knowing that he was late, had quickly made up for him as well as grabbing a juice packet before sprinting out of the house.

 

He finally slowed as he got closer to U.A. giving a sigh of both relief and that of trying to get his breathing under control. He then shifted his backpack to a more comfortable position as he switched to a quick walking gate.

 

As he reached the gates of the school he had finished the toast his mom had made him and was preparing himself for what would be behind the gate waiting for him like it did every morning to no fail.


	3. Surprise

Hizashi, as always started his morning two hours before school started so he could shower, gel his hair, and make sure he looked amazing.

 

Then after eating breakfast he’d slowly make his way to school making sure to stop and talk with anyone he recognized or talk with other students who were walking the same direction.

 

He used to wait near Shota’s house or wait a little longer before walking to see if he could walk with the elusive teen, but he always seemed to do everything last minute which was too nerve racking for Hizashi to even attempt waiting so long for him.

 

So he had compromised to waiting at the school to walk to their classroom and chat with him. That way if it got too late and Shota didn’t show up, which he never did, Hizashi could make it to class on time.

 

Entering the gates of U.A. and leaning against the wall he waited for Shota to pass through. Though today it was one of his later days. Hizashi had picked up overtime that Shota was prone to sleeping through his alarm and that today had been a particularly bad one today.

 

It was confirmed more when he saw the bags under his eyes that only showed up when he arrived only minutes before the school bell. Walking from his spot on the wall Hizashi gave his regular morning greeting.

 

“HEY Shota! GOOD MORNING!” And as always the teen gave a small jerk and frowned at the loud blonde.

 

“Could you be any louder?” He growled already knowing the answer.

 

Hizashi raised one of his eyebrows and chuckled. “YOU KNOW I CAAAAAAANNNNNN!!!!” He shouted away from the two using his quirk. Which in turn got him some looks from other students entering the building as well as from a teacher who crossed their arms and gave him a look.

 

Feeling his face get red he shouted an apology to the teacher before realizing Shota had continued walking without him and hurried to catch up with him.

 

“So yesterday, I hope I didn’t offend you! You know me I like messing with my friends.” He gave Shota a small playful punch on the shoulder.

 

Grumbling Shota huffed out while rubbing his shoulder. “Whatever it’s fine… Just remember don’t tell anyone.” He said as he pushed the door to the first year’s pat of the building.

 

“Well about that….” The blonde chuckled awardly, but was interrupted by the sound of a girl screeching at the two.

 

“HIZASHI! Shota! There you two are!!” A black haired girl hurried towards them along with another one of their friends with a small space like helmet on their head.

 

“Hey Nemuri.” Shota said monotone. He could semi tolerate her out of all their classmates along with Thirteen who didn’t talk that much. It was only Hizashi when around Nemuri did he start to get annoyed with both of them. The became a tag team of loud memes and constant joking when they were together.

 

He added a nod to Thirteen who hovered behind Nemuri seeming like they'd rather be in the classroom already. Then he was completely caught off guard with what Nemuri said next.

 

“Shota how come you never told me you played guitar. Not to mention singing?!” Nemuri put her hands on her hips. “I didn’t pin you for a sexy guitarist.” She added with a wink.

 

Hizashi began to sweat as he could feel the anger flowing off Shota as he slowly turned his head like in a horror movie. His eyes looked like dagger as he spat out in a low and threatening tone.

 

“You. Told. Them.” The teen had made sure to enunciate every syllable.

 

Hizashi began to flail his arms as he began to explain. “Well calm down calm down. I just told Nemuri that was it….. I swear.”

 

Shota took a deep breath and looked at Nemuri and Thirteen who now obviously knew. “Just keep it between us alright guys? I don’t want the whole school knowing and asking me to sing and shit.”

 

Nemuri gave an awkward chuckling which Hizashi noticed set Shota on edge as soon as he heard it.

 

“Well…. I may have… told a few of my other friends… Who may have told their friends who told…” She continued on explaining how news had gotten around the school pretty fast that Aizawa was musically talented and worse because so many people had knew now that some even thought the teen had a band he played with.

 

“I’m so sorry dude.” Hizashi turned and said to Shota who now seemed frozen in place eyes glued to the ground. He didn’t seem angry anymore, but panicked.

 

“Hey Shota…. You okay?” He poked him gently receiving no response. “Hello you there listener?!” He said a little louder which seemed to jolt Shota out of whatever trance he was in.

 

“I’m fine!” Shota snapped and pushed past the three walking to their classroom and going in.

 

Hizashi rubbed the back of his neck and looked to Nemuri and Thirteen. “Well…. Today’s going to be a long day.” He gave a small smile.

 

“I’m sorry Hizashi I didn’t know this was a secret.” Nemuri replied feeling just as guilty for being the one who had inevitably been the reason the whole school now knew.

 

Thirteen added in trying to comfort Hizashi as well. “It’ll probably blow over in a few days. Most of these things do. I mean it can’t really get any worse can it?”

 

Both Nemuri and Hizashi looked at Thirteen with fear on their faces.

 

Yes…. it could get way worse.


	4. Panic

Most days when Shota walked into class and went to his seat no one bothered to say anything to him or even look at him. But as he walked in today he was swarmed by several students as he tried to make his way to his seat.

 

“Hey Shota I heard you played guitar is it true?!”

 

“Could you sing something for us?!”

 

“You should play for the class some time!”

 

“I heard you’re in a band?”

 

“Woah! I didn’t know you were in a band so cool!”

 

Slowly he was backed into a corner by his fellow students and the questions they bombarded him with.

 

Suddenly sweat began to form in his hands and his face more so than usual. He began to scan the crowd for a way to break out and hide at his seat.

 

That was soon replaced with a how to push through the crowd and run to the bathroom or escape that school.

 

His chest suddenly began to feel tight. Too tight. He couldn’t breathe. It was as if all the questions were pushing the oxygen away from where he stood so he couldn’t catch a breath. He began to take quick breaths hoping to get what little oxygen he could.

 

Soon the questions were inaudible, which normally he would have been happy for if they hadn’t been replaced with a high pitched tone that got louder and louder as each second went by.

 

Shota felt like he was on the verge of collapsing when the color of yellow stood in front of him warding off the other students.

 

Then finally his hearing returned when he heard a soft. “Are you okay Sho?”

 

Slowly as the teen caught his breath and realized Hizashi stood in front of him along with Nemuri and Thirteen who seemed to be standing as more of a barrier hiding him from the other students who were trying to peer at him realizing something had gone wrong during their questioning.

 

“I’m fine.” He finally croaked out.

 

Hizashi gave a soft smile and nodded. “Good. Let’s go sit down.” He pointed with his thumb throwing his hand over his shoulder.

 

Relieved that Hizashi had saved him from questioning and seemed to know what Shota wanted in his stupor he felt obligated to thank him as they sat down.

 

“Thanks… for… you know.” Shota gestured to the wall which he had been cornered at as the teacher walked into the room distracting the other students from hearing what was going on.

 

Hizashi looked at the teacher then quickly added in a hushed tone so the teacher didn’t hear. “You’re welcome. It’s my fault you got in that mess so I’m gonna fix it.” He smiled at him.

 

Weirdly Shota felt himself returning Hizashi’s smile with one of his own weird smiles. Hizashi gave a small chortle as he covered his mouth. Shota wasn’t really good at smiling but it was sincere.

 

\---------

 

It seemed like he was able to avoid anymore questioning from the other students until lunch came around. As he grabbed his tray and went to his usual table where he was followed soon by Hizashi along with Nemuri and Thirteen.

  
As he planned he pulled out his english homework to work on while he ate and hopefully get some help from Hizashi. At least he’d make it seem more like the teen owed him from telling everyone rather then him just asking for it.

 

Shota began typing out some answers to his homework that seemed easier or made more sense after he had gotten some sleep, and as he expected he soon had Hizashi over his shoulder pointing out things and helping him get to answers faster than if he had done it alone.

 

Once Shota had finished his work and put his laptop away he saw Nemuri staring at him and smirking. With a sigh he asked with regret.

 

“What is it?”

 

“Well I was wondering…. since you know we’re your closest friends.” She motioned towards the three of them. “Maybe we could listen to you play?”

 

Shota groaned and looked away. “I really don’t like performing for people.”

 

“Come on I’d love to hear you play! Hizashi says you’re amazing!”

 

She paused and then added excitedly. “I play guitar as well we could do a little duet if you don’t want to play alone.” She then looked at Thirteen. “And didn’t you say you learned the drums at some point?!”

 

Thirteen blushed and nodded. “Yeah, but I’m not that great.”

 

“Oh come on don’t be modest!” Nemuri chirped. Then she looked at Hizashi. “What about you Zashi?”

 

“I’d def be the lead singer! But I play a mean keyboard.” Hizashi declared loudly only to be met with a snort from Shota. “HEYYYY! It’s not funny I’m actually really good!”

 

“I’m sorry I just keep thinking about those cat videos where they lay the keyboards.” Shota smirked and was met with laughter from Thirteen and Nemuri.

 

“Zashi the keyboard cat.” Nemuri commented which got Thirteen laughing hard and loudly grabbing their sides.

 

\---------

 

After the four had joked for a while they finally calmed down.

 

“But seriously we should start a band! After all everyone thinks you have one Shota. And it’s not like we have to perform for anyone it could just be like a little get together for us to hang out and get our minds off school.” Nemuri said casually.

 

“I would like to brush up on my drumming skills. Playing with others would help keep me motivated and would be lots of fun.” Thirteen added.

 

“Come on Sho whatcha say?” Hizashi smiled.

 

Aizawa sighed heavily and looked at the three before thinking to himself. He did like playing and to be honest with himself he did want to have a chance to have other instruments playing with him for songs he loved. But that would mean having to teach his fellow students the songs and have them listen to them.

 

Just the thought of them listening to some of his “edgy” songs, as Hizashi called them, would they be weirded out?

 

“Come on Shou… Pleaseeeee?!” Nemuri started to beg and pout alongside Hizashi.

 

“Fine…. but where do we want to play?” He finally stated.

 

“We could try at my apartment. It’d help since I wouldn’t have to take my drum set anywhere.” Thirteen offered. “My parents are going out this weekend. We’d have the apartment to ourselves.”

 

Shota liked the idea of not having parents or other people in general around to listen to them while they practiced. “If you’re okay with it and you’re parents.”

 

Thirteen nodded. “Yeah I’ll just have to ask them. I’ll text you guys tonight once I ask them.”

 

Hizashi flipped out his phone. “Yeah why don’t we make a group chat!”

 

They all began to exchange their numbers. Hizashi and Nemuri quickly fighting over nicknames for them all in the chat as well as the chat name.

 

**-The Meet and Yeet-**

 

**Cockatoo: HEYOOO!!!!**

 

**Hairspray: Why am I hairspray?**

 

**Cockatoo: Cause u always use 2 much hair spray!**

 

**BongoCat: then ur name should be hair gel**

 

**SpaceRobot: can someone explain mine?**


	5. Regret

The day had flown by for Hizashi. It had started off rough though when all their fellow students from class 1-A had surrounded Shota in homeroom. He had never seen his friend look so small and scared. Then again Shota had never really been at the center of attention that intense before.

 

With the help of Nemuri and Thirteen they were able to shoo everyone to their seats and help Shota breath. They also worked as a tag team keeping anymore people with questions at bay.

 

But hopefully the attention from that would die down and they could push past it. Though he silently hoped they could play for the upcoming culture festival.

 

Shota would most likely have a problem with that and would protest, but maybe if they played a bit together for a while he could become used to playing for others and perhaps…. They could show off their skills.

 

As he grabbed his things he started out of U.A. and towards his apartment hoping, as always, to catch Shota heading home so he could walk with him. But like he usually did, Shota always seemed to run after class was over so he could get home fast as possible.

 

However, he was surprised to actually see Shota right outside the gates of U.A. Yelling loudly with his quirk he called out. “SHOOOTTTAAAA! WAIT FOR MEEEEEE!!!!!!”

 

Surprisingly he saw Shota stop and turn. “Thanks Shou!!” He called out as he walked to his side. Then the two began to head off U.A. grounds.

 

“Normally you’re gone by now? Did you actually want to walk with me today?” He smirked at Shota.

 

He received a grunt. “Well I had to have a meeting with our teacher quick so that’s the only reason I’m slower than usual. And the only reason I waited was because you would have caught up anyways and made ten times more noise than usual trying to catch up with me.”

 

Hizashi let out a slightly sad. “Oh.”

 

They walked in silence for a few blocks before Hizashi upbeat attitude returned as well as his voice. “So Shou you got any song ideas for us to try out if we can go to Thirteen’s house? After all you’re the one who started this all.”

 

“Me?! You’re the one who told everyone!” Shota let out a sigh. “But yeah…. I’ve thought I bit but I don’t know if….. you guys will like my music…. and I mean you guys can also suggest songs. You guys seem more excited than me.”

 

“Come on I liked the song you were singing and the other songs in that album as well. Just try us! We might surprise you.” Hizashi argued with a smile.

 

\---------

 

Shota had hurried into his house once he spotted it. Once Hizashi started talking he couldn’t stop and it was grating on what little patience he had left that day. Which had been shortened immensely after what he could assume was a panic attack that morning.

 

Closing the door behind him as he heard a quick “See you tomorrow!” From Hizashi he took a deep breath from which he felt the stress lift off his body and dissipate. His father, who sat on the couch, looked over after peering out the window from his position and said. “You finally made a friend huh?”

 

Shota could feel his eyebrow twitch as he said. “He’s not a friend….. more like a parasite…. acquaintance….. thing.”

 

“So a friend?” His father chuckled enjoying teasing his son.

 

“Stop teasing him.” Shota’s mom said with a smile. “How was your day honey?”

 

“Good…. hey do we have anything planned this weekend?” He asked hoping they could give him an excuse to skip hanging out with the others and play music in front of them.

 

Wiping her hands on her apron she walked over to her calendar where their events were planned and labeled. “Let me see sweetie….” she quickly found the date for the weekend and said. “Nope all free! Why did you want to know baby?”

 

Groaning he went closer to his mum so his father couldn’t hear and joke more about him having “friends”. “Well some kids from school wanted to…. hang out and asked me to come….”

 

“Aww how sweet! Well you definitely have my permission to go honey! Have fun! I’m so proud of you for making friends finally! I was so worried you weren’t going to make any!” She squeezed him into a hug which he normally would have loved if it wasn’t for the fact now he had to go if Thirteen got permission.

 

“HA! So he is your friend!” He heard his dad call from the couch.

 

Groaning and holding it out as long as he could he pushed out of his mom’s grasp and went upstairs trying to avoid anything else about his “friends”.

 

“Dinners going to be ready in a little bit honey!” Was the last thing he heard before Shota shut his door.

 

Then he pulled out his phone to plug in when he realized there were a few messages on his phone waiting for him.

 

**The Meet and Yeet**

 

**SpaceRobot: I asked my parents their okay with us coming over as long as we don’t disturb the neighbors**

 

**Cockatoo: YEEEAAAHHHHH!!!!**

 

**Cockatoo: I’m so pumped!!!**

 

**Cockatoo: :D**

 

**Hairspray: Sweet**

 

**Hairspray: I pulled out my guitar I just need to replace some strings**

 

**SpaceRobot: same I got my drum set pulled out and set up**

 

**SpaceRobot: tbh it took a bit longer than expected a bunch of the pieces weren’t all stored together**

 

Great now it was for sure happening this weekend. He rubbed his temples and prayed silently he would get sick or something would come up to prevent them from meeting up.

 

Just thinking about singing or playing in front of others made his stomach feel weird like he would throw up.

 

“It’s still two days away…. maybe something will happen…..” Shota told himself as he unpacked his school bag and threw on more comfortable clothes.

 

After changing he grabbed his guitar and sat on his bed. His cat Gigi strolled in as he pulled up a song to play. She purred as she jumped upon his bed and laid down on his leg.

 

Gigi was a snowshoe that they had found as a kitten around their house. It was weird to find such a sought out cat on the streets so they had assumed a breeder or family nearby had lost a kitten from a litter. But luckily for Shota no one had claimed her after they had put out found posters and with some begging he was allowed to keep her.

 

She had always seemed greatful after they had decided to keep her. Always purring, being gentle towards everyone, and even allowing them to pet her belly, which most cats hated. Gigi even enjoyed the music Shota played sometimes meowing along with it trying to mimic the sound.

 

Driven out of his thoughts by Gigi batting at his foot he chuckled and pet her neck a bit before looking at the song he had pulled up on his computer and strumming his guitar to it.

 

Hizashi was wrong. So wrong. No one would like his songs. His mind suddenly thrust the thought into his head.

 

He gripped his guitar tightly cutting off the sound it was making and shut his eyes tight. Gigi twisted her head quickly to Shota confused why he had stopped so abruptly.

 

“Stop it… just stop thinking about it….” he told himself.

 

He took a breath before opening his eyes and looking back at his computer screen. Taking a minute to look at where he left off he tried to start again when another thought barged in.

 

They’ll probably think you sound like a dying cat.

 

He stopped again biting his lip this time. Was Hizashi just being nice? Not wanting to hurt his feelings… that was probably why he had come into his backyard. He probably thought there was something dying or wanted to make fun of whoever was singing.

 

Gigi has gotten up at this point and jumped off the bed leaving him in his room alone.

 

The invite was just a joke. They’ll record you and show everyone just how bad you really are.

 

“Shut up! Shut up! Shut up!” He put his hands on his ears gripping his head.

 

No wonder they want to be your friend they think you’re a joke! Just someone to laugh at to make themselves feel better.

 

Tears began to build up in his eyes.

 

This is what you get for letting yourself get too comfortable with people.

 

Shota sniffled a bit as he wiped at his eyes.

 

They always take advantage of you.

 

“Shota baby?”

 

He jumped hearing his mother's voice in his room. When did she get in? Shota looked at her and saw Gigi standing by his mother’s feet before hurrying over to him and jumping back up on his bed and laying on his lap.

 

“Yeah mom?” He wiped his eyes again with his sleeves and cleared his throat while looking at Gigi trying to hide his tears.

 

He then heard his mom make his way over before setting herself on his bed and wrapping an arm around him.

 

“What’s wrong baby?” She rubbed the back of her hand on his cheek which let loose the floodgates in Shota’s eyes.

 

He then turned towards her and hugged her tightly while crying into her shirt.

 

“Oh baby what’s wrong what happened?” She held him tightly as if to shield him from his pain. “Shhhhh…. shhhshhhhshhhh. It’s okay.” She cooed.

 

Shota continued to cry tightening his grip. Why did he feel this way? What was wrong with his emotions? He wasn’t one to cry, but all a sudden it was like he had an uncontrollable urge to cry. Yes he was scared about this weekend, but was he that scared?

 

He sobs answered that question. He was. He was very scared. Scared of what could possibly happen. That they would laugh, make fun of him, or something would go horribly wrong.

 

“Talk to me honey…. I can’t help if you don’t talk.” His mother began to rub his back gently.

 

“It’s just… I’m scared mom….” He felt stupid and weak for feeling this way, but he didn’t know how to stop thinking about it. The realities he saw in his head were worse case scenarios. The three others would never do those things to him, but he couldn’t help thinking things would go that way.

 

“Why honey?” She asked sweetly still rubbing his back as he sobbed.

 

“The kids… I’m hanging out with.” He hiccuped. “I’m scared to play in front of them.” He rushed out giving a little sob at the end, his voice slightly muffled by his mother’s shirt.

 

“What?” She said softly and looked at his guitar on his bed. “Oh honey did they ask you to play? You don’t have to if you don’t want to. I think they’ll understand.”

 

She then softly pulled him off her and held his face in her hands. Then she moved a few hairs that were scattered on face to the side.

 

“Just talk to them. But you should have confidence in yourself.” She smiled at him sweetly. “You’re talented and you practice everyday. You’re better than you think you are. And I’m sure they will think you’re great too.”

 

She paused before adding. “But if you don’t want to you don’t have to play for them. It’s your choice sweetie.”

 

She pulled him in for another hug. Shota wrapped his arms around her as he calmed his breathing down and thought about what she said. She was right he could just tell them right?

 

His mother pulled away and got up. “When you’re ready dinners done sweetie.” She gave him a kiss on the forehead before leaving him in his room. Not before saying a quick I love you as she went out his door.

 

Shota watched his mom go before getting up and getting tissues for the tears that still lingered on his face. It had been awhile since he had last cried. At least this time he hadn’t done it in front of a crowd of his schoolmates.

 

He took a few minutes to get his breathing to calm down and for what tears remained to stop. Then once he had made sure he was tear free he went downstairs to join his parents for dinner.


	6. Practice makes Perfect

The week seemed to fly by way too fast for Shota. Normally he would have been excited to get to the weekend so he could sleep all weekend before going back to school on Monday.

 

But this weekend he couldn’t. He had to wake up eat breakfast and then wait.

 

Oh the wait took forever. He tried to find things to occupy him, but every few minutes he would look at the clock.

 

Four hours before Hizashi would come over to walk with him to Thirteen’s. Three hours…. two….. one…. 45 minutes…. 30 minutes…. 15….. 5….

 

A knock at the door was heard through the house and Shota winced. “Please be something else. Please be something else. Please please please.”

 

“Shota! Your friends down here!” He heard his dad call.

 

Taking a breath to hold back a groan he stood up reluctantly and grabbed a case which held his guitar as well as a smaller backpack he had to hold things for his guitar as well as some music sheets.

 

As he walked downstairs and into the living room where the front door was he saw Hizashi inside his house looking around. Of course his father would invite him inside.

 

Hizashi spotted Shota and smiled “Hey! You ready to rock and roll?!” He posed while giving a chuckle.

 

Shots took a deep breath trying to calm himself down. “Sure…. whatever.” He examined Hizashi’s more casual clothes and cringed. A bright colored shirt and jacket with denim jeans. Not to mention his orange glasses he always wore. He also had a bag like case that most likely held his keyboard. Meanwhile Shota was in black sweatpants and a black sweatshirt with a cliche skull on it from one of his favorite bands.

 

Walking past Hizashi and out the door he said to his parents over his shoulder. “I should be home round four.” He didn’t plan on staying too long, but he knew they would want to chat for a bit before actually playing.

 

Hizashi followed him quickly out and smiled at Shota now. “Nemuri said she’ll meet us at Thirteen’s a little later. She had to go get something before meeting up.”

 

“Hmm.” Was all Shota replied with.

 

“Hmmmmmm?” Hizashi responded with smirking with hopes to get a response from Shota.

 

“What are you doing?” Shota asked as Hizashi closed in the distances between them. “I’m not giving you a kiss.”

 

That caught Hizashi completely off guard and he pulled back red faced and spat while rushing out. “What?! No! I wasn’t going to kiss you!”

 

Shota responded to that with a sincere chuckle and a smile. Hizashi seemed to be surprised by that as well.

 

“Hey! I’ve never heard you laugh before!” The blonde commented as if it was a momentous occasion.

 

“Whatever.” Shota smirked and rolled his eyes as he picked up his pace.

 

\---------

 

Once they arrived at Thirteen’s apartment they were awkwardly greeted by Thirteen who, once they arrived, continuously apologized for the cluttered mess in the apartment. Apparently Thirteen’s parents were sentimental or really just hoarders as they seemed to keep almost anything they found in boxes or storage containers.

 

“Yeah my parents really like stuff….. but uhhhh my rooms down this way.” They pointed down a hallway and then lead them to a very uncluttered room with a drum set inside along with a bed, desk, chair, dresser, a few bean bags, and a small closet.

 

As the two looked around Hizashi said. “Nemuri shouldn’t be too much longer.” Hizashi pulled out his phone and then grabbed Thirteen and Shota pulling them close before snapping a picture quick. “I’ll make her jealous she’s missing out already.” He smirked and laughed as he sent a picture of himself and the two other surprised and unwilling participants of his selfie.

 

As Shota pulled away he saw Hizashi rapidly typing on the screen with his thumbs before slapping his thumb down one last time before a swooshing sound rang out.

 

Hizashi then turned to the two with a smile and put his hands on his hips. “So…..” Silence panned out for a couple of seconds before he continued. “You guys wanna….. warm up or something?”

 

Shota shrugged and said. “Better than just standing here.” He said before laying down his guitar case and pulling out his guitar.” Hizashi soon had his keyboard out and was sitting in a bean bag.

 

Thirteen had gone to their drum set and was sitting in the swivel chair waiting.

 

Shota looked at the bean bag and hummed to himself debating whether to sit on it or the floor. He had never sat in one before, but the way Hizashi sat in it looked awkward. Finally deciding what to do he plopped down in the bean bag giving into curiosity and sank into it.

 

Laughter could be heard from Hizashi and Thirteen as they watched him. His face turned red and sweat came beading out as he fixed his sitting position and growled out. “What’s so funny?!”

 

Thirteen went quiet, but Hizashi continued laughing. “Oh my god! You looked like the bean bag had eaten you!” Shota grumbled and stewed for a bit trying to push away the tears that had tried to squeak out of his eyes.

 

“Whatever it’s not that funny.” He grumbled crossing his arms. Suddenly the doorbell rang and Hizashi stood up. “Finally it’s Nemuri I’ll go get her.” The teen got up from his bean bag setting his keyboard on the ground and heading out of the room to the main door.

 

Thirteen awkwardly tapped their drum stick on the drum as Aizawa tried to reposition himself in the bean bag. Then as he finished moving the silence spread in the room before being interrupted by Hizashi and Nemuri screaming like a bunch of girls who hadn’t seen each other in years.

 

“HIZASHI!” “NEMURI” They both screamed and then he heard Nemuri shout out. “I BROUGHT SNACKS BITCHES!”

 

Thirteen sighed and said. “I’m glad my parents aren’t here.” Shota smirked and nodded in agreement. No doubt Nemuri still wouldn’t have thought to filter herself and screamed that in front of Thirteen’s parents.

 

Then the two teens walked in, Nemuri with bags in her arms that held snacks. “In case we get hungry!” She plopped them on the floor then pulled out her guitar which looked amazing. It was a deep purple with black leopard designs on it as well as some band stickers on the sides.

 

Shota looked at his acoustic guitar and bit his lip. It was plain and old. His dad had owned it playing occasionally when he was younger even teaching him how to use it. It was finally given to him as a birthday gift when his father no longer had the time to sit down and play it.

 

“Shota?”

 

Shota snapped back to reality and looked up from his guitar to Nemuri who had her hands on her hips. “Huh?” He spat out caught off guard seeing as they were all looking at him.

 

“What song do you have planned?” She smiled at him.

 

“Uhhh…. I picked out a few songs…. But I don’t really know how to…. Incorporate all our instruments. Like I printed off the music but.” He pulled out the papers from his bag and handed it to Nemuri.

 

Nemuri grabbed them and looked them over before giving each of them their own sheets based on instruments. “Well I mean we just gotta try. Run into it head first!” She grabbed her guitar and played a note which didn’t sound that loud since it wasn’t plugged in. Looking at her cord she bent down to a small amp she had brought with her and plugged it in then tried again almost blowing all their eardrums off.

 

“What the fuck?!” Shota yelled covering his ears. “That’s way too loud! How does that thing make that much noise!?”

 

Nemuri shrugged and turned the amp down. “Pretty cool right?”

 

Hizashi nodded. “That’s killer!!” He smiled and looked over to Shota. “Come on it’s not that loud! It sounds awesome either way.”

 

Shota rubbed his ears and replied. “Well you think it’s not too loud cause you’re already deaf from your quirk. But unlike you I’d like to keep my hearing.”

 

“You got to get used to it! We’re a band now!” Hizashi played a riff on his keyboard.

 

“We’re not a band we’re just playing together….” Shota said softly.

 

“Speaking of playing someone said they were going to play for us.” Nemuri smiled and sat down looking at Shota. “Oh yeah! Play for em Sho! Show them how good you are!”

 

_ Great….  _ He thought to himself. “Well I didn’t promise anything so…. I don’t have to….”

 

Then they seemed to have the great idea of chanting his name.

 

“Shota! Shota! Shota! Shota!”

 

Shota sunk deep into the bean bag hoping to escape which only brought laughter from the others.

 

_ No no no no no…. _ He thought to himself.

 

All of a sudden Hizashi had pulled his guitar out of his hand. “You know what I’ll play instead.” He began horribly playing the guitar making random noises which made Shota laugh.

 

“Wow…” Is all he could say.

 

Hizashi smiled at him and replied. “See I suck! So you can’t be as bad as me!” He gave the guitar back then pulled down his glasses and winked.

 

Shota felt his face warm up. That’s what that had been about, to give him confidence.

 

He fiddled with the strings a bit and looked around at each of them who waited patiently with wide eyes. He felt sweat form at his brows. “Well…… uh…. I’m not singing…. but I’ll play a bit….” he finally said. Still clearly nervous about just playing, but with another look from Hizashi he found the courage to start playing.

 

He felt his face heat up quickly as he played the first few cords of a song he had almost memorized. Avoiding the looks from the others he focused on the strings of the guitar, which he had to do anyways if he wanted to play correctly.

 

The more he played the more he relaxed and got into the rhythm. Soon he began to nod his head to the music humming along with a smile almost forgetting about the others around him.

 

As he finally played the last cord he looked up to the others and bit his bottom lip. “Sooo….. uhhhh…. how was it?” He fiddled with the strings a bit trying to distract himself.

 

“THAT WAS AWESOME!!!” Hizashi screamed out which caused the others to cover their ears.

 

Nemuri looked at Hizashi slightly annoyed and hit him. “Geez you’re so loud!” Then she turned to Shōta with her eyes wide and full of excitement. “You’re really good Shōta!” Thirteen nodded in agreement.

 

Shōta’s face flushed as they complimented him. “Thanks… I mean I’m not that great…. I’m just playing a guitar…. nothing special….”

 

Hizashi smiled. “Don’t be bashful Sho! You rock!” He pumped his fist in the air and then added. “Now let’s rock n roll!” He began playing a little tune in his keyboard which got Nemuri and Thirteen to laugh.


End file.
